Meant To Be
by fairy-lights1
Summary: When Mars, Jupiter and Neptune form a straight line somewhere in space, a tragic old love curse will fulfil its prophecy in Hogwarts… Break-ups, dreams and a l'il bit of snoggin. Please review!
1. Dreams

Meant To Be

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise in this story. They belong to J.K Rowling.

Summary: When Mars, Jupiter and Neptune form a straight line somewhere in space, a tragic old love curse will fulfil its deadly prophecy in Hogwarts… Contains 'tie troubles', a furious break-up and strange dreams…

A/N: I obviously started this story after doing Astronomy in Science… :) 

Note: Our gang is in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Hermione was made Head Girl, and Harry Head Boy. Ron became the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Draco is the Slytherin Quidditch Captain and also a Prefect.  

Chapter 1: Dreams

_He was falling… falling down into a dark, spinning whirl. His stomach was churning, his mind was blurred, his body ached, and yet he could do nothing. He stayed there, eyes closed, lips pursed together, ready to be plunged into his doom. _

_A light suddenly flickered in the distance. His whole world was ripped apart; torn viciously by the powers of evil. The cool darkness that enveloped him disappeared, floating away like a mist. A bright light shone through; it hit his eyes instantly, spreading through his dark, grey pupils like a blazing fire._

_He covered his head in agony. It burns, it burns! But the light was too strong; his world was changed dramatically…_

Draco moaned with misery. It was morning; a new day.

***

He twisted, then folded, then turned it around, then folded again. "Stuff this stupid tie!" Draco yelled angrily. His smooth green and silver tie was ruined; knots were protruding everywhere, and deep crinkles were appearing on the soft, satin material.

He gave up, watching his reflection on his full-length mirror. A boy with pale, blond hair, a pointed nose, thin lips and deep grey eyes were staring back at him._ He smirked at the sight.__ I look so damn fine, as always. _

This handsome picture was unfortunately ruined by the unruly tie clasped around his neck. Draco managed to untangle the annoying thing and threw it ferociously unto his bed. He felt the right hand side of his chest and groaned. It wasn't there.

With sudden panic, he began to rummage around his room, searching for his glinting, silver Prefect badge. Since he was a prefect, he was modestly given his very own room for the year. But he didn't even bother to decorate it properly. 

There was his King sized bed, a bedside cabinet, a wardrobe and some green sofas, which has the symbol of a serpent on them. Apart from that, the room was pretty much bare, so it didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. 

He found his Prefect badge inside one of the drawers, hidden under a pile of underpants. It was one with the symbol of a green snake with the gold writing across it: Prefect, Slytherin. Draco frowned, fiddling with the badge on his hands. If only it said: Head Boy… 

He grunted miserably. Instantly, a picture of a dark-haired, green-eyed teenage boy appeared hazily in his mind. 

Draco quivered his head, hoping the sickening image stuck on his brain would fade away. He shouldn't even find the energy to think about _Potter anymore, what with all his errands for being a Prefect and Quidditch Captain; they were busy occupations to uphold, and sometimes he would come back late at night, mind throbbing with frustration at how much work he has to do in a day. _

But the face of Harry Potter was branded in his memory, and it wouldn't go away. That famous, sweet _Potter_… Even the thought of his name disgusted him.

He pinned the silver badge on, and strode out his bedroom door. 

***

The Great Hall was filled with the chattering of students, the giggling of silly girls and the murmurs of secrets being passed around, as usual. Draco wasn't very talkative this morning, just nodding and shaking his head every time a question was thrown at him.  His eyes strayed up as a cheery, bright voice called out to him.

"Good morning, Draco darling!" Mandy Brocklehurst greeted, her shiny white teeth grinning adoringly at him. She lifted her head, aware of the silent stares pointed towards her, most of them coming from Draco's previous girlfriends.   

"Oh, hi _sweetie," replied Draco, forcing his face to smile. Mandy quickly shoved people away to sit down next to him. She then planted Draco a passionate kiss, making some jealous girls whispered curses at her angrily.       _

"Draco, are we going to have practice today?" Clayton Caswell (a new Slytherin Chaser) asked.

"Er- yeah… I've already booked the field," Draco answered. His eyes caught Blaise Zabini walking past as Clayton nodded.

Blaise's red lips smiled sweetly as she followed his gaze. She seated herself down opposite him, holding up his eye contact with her entrancing bright eyes. Twirling her shining blonde hair around her slender fingers, she made sure Draco would never look away. 

Draco sneered amusedly and played along with her game. He continued to look amazed and flashed his irresistible smirk at her.

"You look so handsome today Draco," swooned Mandy beside him, fluttering her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know," said Draco absentmindedly, his grey eyes fixed unto Blaise's bright blue ones.

Mandy paused for a few moments, taking a few spoonfuls of her steaming hot porridge.

Across Draco, Blaise continued to gaze dreamily at him, sighing softly every now and then.

"Draco--" Mandy started, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Hmm..?"

"Umm…" Mandy shook her head. "Nothing."

Draco didn't even look at her. "Right."

Mandy ate her porridge silently, looking up at Draco every couple of seconds. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to her. She slid her arms across Draco's back. 

"I love you," she whispered as she leaned her head against his chest. She had hoped Draco's sweet grey eyes would focus unto her own.  

Draco's muscles tensed. "That's nice," was all he said, his eyes still far away.

"Darling, can you please _look_ at me?" Mandy asked desperately, lifting her head. 

"Hmm..." muttered Draco. _Blaise is so pretty… How come I didn't notice her before?_

"Draco," Mandy's voice raised.

"Yes…" 

"_Look at me!" Mandy called out loud._

"Oh, that's nice…"

"Are you even _listening _to me??" 

_"_Wow, that's great… yeah, excellent…"

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"You look beautiful today too, Mandy."

"You're NOT listening to ME!" Mandy slammed her fist with frustration.

"Yes, I am."

"You're not."

"What?"

"You're a stupid bastard, Draco Malfoy!"

"Thanks, that's good to hear."

Mandy's face turned red, her eyes were dark with anger. She slapped Draco, hard, across the cheek, eyes glinting with rage.

Draco finally broke his stare at Blaise, clutching his red hot cheek painfully, which was stinging with heat. "Mandy! What the hell was _that for?" he yelled out furiously. His cheek felt like flames had just sprouted into it, and Mandy's red palm mark was still visible on his pale, fair skin, as if it was printed out of a sizzling iron plate.  _

Mandy just shook her head, eyeing him with resentment, before she yelled out, "WE ARE FINISHED!" and stormed out of the Hall, her mouth twisted into a deep frown. The rest of the Hall stared blankly at Draco, whose face was red with embarrassment.    

***

The dungeon potions classroom was boiling hot under the morning sun. Draco's moods were not improved by Mandy's constant crying and sobbing, which could be heard faintly all through the classroom.

Snape seemed to be as fine as ever, while the rest of the class were sweating on their seats. He held up a vial full of a light blue liquid, which appeared to be shimmering. 

"Can anyone tell me what this potion is? And what it is made out of?" Snape's clear and crisp voice called out. His eyes searched the room, and unsurprisingly landed on Hermione Granger's outstretched hand.

Hermione cleared her throat. "It is a Sleeping Potion," she informed, remembering the one she had to make back in her second year. "It is made out of a newt's tongue, a drop of a dragon's tears, two spoonfuls of crushed Gillyweed, a spoonful of beetle eyes and a pair of owl feathers," she finished, looking pleased with herself. 

Snape didn't even bother telling the class that this was correct.

Draco stared at Hermione irritably. _She thinks she's sooo smart…_ A weird force made his heart thumped harder than usual. He instantly choked, feeling the sudden gush of air that had entered his lungs.

"Mr Malfoy… Are you alright there?" Snape asked with concern.

Draco's breathing gradually returned to normal. "Yes—Yes, Sir. I'm fine, thanks," he answered between coughs.

Snape nodded and continued to talk. "The Sleeping Potion is quite easy to make, but we will make different variations of it today. Meanwhile, I will ask someone to try this potion first." His eyes roamed the room.

"Miss Granger, would you like to come up please," Snape ordered.

"M—Me, Sir?" Hermione said uncertainly. She looked over at Harry, who just nudged her along.

"Yes, you, Miss Granger! Now, please come up here!" Snape said, losing his temper.

Hermione got up from her seat shakily. It reminds her of the time she was called up to try the Sorting Hat in her first year. _It seems so long ago… _But the awkward feeling kept gnawing on her.

_It's just a Sleeping Potion… No harm…_ she thought to herself as she arrived in front of the classroom.

"Miss Granger will drink this potion and will wake up in about 15 minutes or so, since this is not a very strong potion," explained Snape. Then he turned to Hermione. "You will tell us what you feel when you wake up. Is that clear?" he asked.

Hermione just nodded; her throat seemed to have closed up. With that, Snape poured a piece of the potion into a clear, glass cup. "Here you go," he said as he offered her the potion.

Hermione took the cup from Snape's pale, cold hand and looked down on it. She gulped nervously. _It's only a harmless potion… so why am I so anxious?_ Hermione wondered as sweat trickled down her forehead. She wiped it away with the sleeve of her robe. 

"Ahem…" she heard Snape coughed impatiently. "I haven't put poison into that, Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione's cheeks turned red. She watched the students before her, looking up eagerly at the potion in her hand, daring her to drink it.

She pulled the cup up and poured it down her throat, swallowing it in one gulp as quickly as she could. She closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen. A couple of seconds passed… 

She opened her eyes. The class was still there, staring at her. Their faces were blank, puzzled at why she was still awake. _This potion isn't working… This is useless_, she thought with relief. 

The effect took hold of her like a jolt of ice. Her vision blurred. Her knees felt wobbly. Her body felt weak. The class seemed to spin away from her view. Their faces became less visible, and her surroundings began to deteriorate. Everything was unfocused; the blazing sun remained bright and yellow for a time, but that too disappeared. Soon after, her whole classroom turned black; the last faces that remained before she fell into a deep slumber were Harry and… Draco?

***

A/N: Second chapter coming up… Prepare for a rhyme…!

Next Chapter:

Hermione will wake up swollen and sore;

You may find it a bit of a bore

But she had a really strange dream;

Remember… Nothing is what it seems!


	2. Confused

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise in this story. They belong to J.K Rowling.

Summary: When Mars, Jupiter and Neptune form a straight line somewhere in space, a tragic old love curse will fulfil its deadly prophecy in Hogwarts… Contains Hermione's strange dream…

A/N: Ah… the awaited chapter of Hermione's dream… The rhyme that ended the last chapter sucked, didn't it? (I actually changed the rhyme; the original one was even worse… It was something about spewing and reviewing… People thought I'd gone mad, so I changed it.) 

Oh well, I must admit that I'm not an expert in poetry… But enjoy this chapter anyway! 

Chapter 2: Confused

_She was in some kind of forest. The dark, gloomy trees were all around her, its uneven branches hanging like claws against the soft light of the moon. The ground was carpeted with dry, rotten leaves, sickly brown in colour. She tried to move, but her legs were glued onto the spot._

_Hermione's wide brown eyes looked around curiously. She was deserted, isolated. Why was she here?_

_A small rustle in the murky green bushes made her turn. It was a man, running slowly, taking deep breaths after he stopped dead on his tracks. His face was unnoticeable, but the dim light of the moon helped his features to stand out. _

_He was a man with dark brown hair; his nose was sharp and pointed; his jaw line strong and tough. He had dazzling hazel eyes that shimmered faintly under the shadowy trees. He was seeking refuge in this forest, and closed his eyes as the stillness of the woods dawned on him._

_Footsteps were soon heard coming from behind a mass of vegetation and a tall, slim woman walked towards the man. She touched the man on his shoulder, startling him. Her light brown eyes flickered when she saw the man turned on her, gasping surprisedly. _

_She was not particularly beautiful, but there was something about her that caught Hermione's attention. Her hair was brown, sleek and shiny under the moon's beam. She looked calm and graceful, and she had the look in her eyes that made Hermione's heart jumped._

_"At last; I've found you," she breathed silently. The man looked at her unemotionally, shaking his head._

_"You shouldn't be here…" he murmured._

_The woman edged closer to him, turning his face to look at hers. "But I want to be with you," she assured._

_The man pulled away gently. "It is not me that you are destined to be with," he explained, taking her small hands in his._

_Her sparkling brown eyes looked up at his hazel ones. "I love you, I am sure of that," she said, gulping quietly._

_The man looked up at the moon. He watched the sky that spreads out endlessly over them. "You do not love me, I can feel it. I am not for you. There is another, one that loves you so…"_

_The woman's gaze looked up at the sky also. She sighed heavily. "You are wrong, for he does not love me…" She trailed off, biting her lips._

_"Ah, look!" The man pointed. "Have you noticed? Look at those three bright glinting stars, all in a line. They are beautiful," he said, smiling. _

_"Yes, I have noticed them," the woman replied, staring at the shining stars amazedly. "They do not look much like stars; they are far too bright."_

_The man slowly nodded. "You are right. I wonder what they are."_

_The woman suddenly tightened her grip on his hands. "You are avoiding the topic," she muttered. _

_The man smiled again. "I am not avoiding it. I told you the truth; there is another that loves you more than you love me."_

_The woman shook her head harshly. "No! You are lying. He could not love me, and I—I don't love him; I hate him," she spluttered._

_"Listen to you heart," the man whispered comfortingly. "Deep inside, you love him, and he loves you."_

_The woman fell silent. "But—it can't be… He's not—right for me…" she said after a few hesitations._

_The man lifted up her chin. "It is reality. It was meant to be."_

_The woman had tears brimming on the edge of her eyes. "But I want you! Not him," she said, throwing herself into the man's arms._

_The man strokes her soft hair gently. "You have got to stop this. If you do not tell him about your feelings, he will turn away. I am not meant to be with you…"_

_"Yes you are! You saved me; you saved me from that terrible place. We were meant to be together," the woman replied stubbornly, her watery eyes looking up at the man._

_The man shook his head lightly. "No, I did not save you. He did. He practically sacrificed himself for you, and luckily he survived. He is a changed man, and you should be grateful for that."_

_The woman quietened, thinking deeply. Her tears flowed down as she began to run away. "Don't go! Where are you going?" the man yelled out, following after her._

_The woman turned around, her silky hair flying about her as she did so. "You're lying! You've been lying to me all along!" she shouted between tears. "You don't love me, so you tell me that HE loves me, when he does not! How can you do this to me? I loved you so much, and you threw my feelings away as though they are pieces of rags!"_

_The man gaped at her. "But it is true! Stop listening to your head and search your heart. You will know that I am not for you; he is. You are just too stubborn to listen to me," he yelled out desperately._

_The woman ran away, her tears steaming down her face, leaving tiny patches of wet water on the dry leaves._

_Hermione was confused. What was going on? Her mind was whirling into dark swirls of stars as the scene slowly faded away… leaving her vision with no other colour except black.    _

_***_

"Hermione, Hermione!" she heard someone's loud, deep voice called out to her. She opened her tired eyes, which had seen so much, yet knew very little. The class was crowding all around her, some looking anxious, some sniggering with laughter. 

The first face she saw was one with a pair of clear, emerald eyes, sparkling with worry. She forced herself to get up, her body felt sore all over and she felt extremely sick. 

"Are you alright? Hermione--" Harry stammered, helping her up. 

Hermione swayed, her knees were wobbly and she couldn't support herself. Harry tightened his grip on her, giving her some needed support. The class backed away, offering her some room and air to breathe. 

"Yes, yes…" she sighed wearily. "I'm fine--"

"You couldn't have been _fine_, you were shaking, as though you had a nightmare or something," Harry spluttered.

Hermione shook her head, not wanting to tell anyone about her dream. "No, it was just--It was nothing… I'm perfectly alright now," she assured.

"Sit back on your seats now, sit down please!" Snape yelled above all the noise as the class returned back towards their desks.

Hermione's head was still spinning. _It was just some dream… Not important… I don't even know what it was all about; it was nothing_.

Snape looked at her with pierce, sharp eyes. "Miss Granger, are you alright?" he asked. The deep lines on his face were crinkled with signs of anxiousness and concern. "Would you like to go to the Hospital Wing?" 

Hermione shook her head again. Somehow she couldn't find the energy to speak.

Snape eyed her curiously; clearly he was very much distressed by her behaviour. But he did not press her any further. "If you say so then," he said. "Please take a seat."

Hermione nodded and walked. With every step, she felt her heart sank lower and her mind more troubled by what she saw. She sat down next to Harry, who gave her a look and wrote silently on a piece of parchment, '_You'll explain this to me later.'_

***

A/N: I know that was a short chapter but hopefully future chaps will be longer… Yippee! I feel another rhyme coming on… 

Next chapter:

Draco and Harry

Will discover something scary

But first review and make a comment 

And then you're free to read the next segment!

:) 

Wow… I'm really getting the hang of this rhyming thing; maybe I'll get an 'A' on my poetry assignment after all! :D 

 Or maybe NOT…

**************

My reviewers for Chapter 1:

Pinkpossom: Thanks!

Wheres-ure-head-at: Hehe, thanks for the review. I know that rhyme didn't make sense… *looks embarrassed*

Sugar Blossom: I hoped you enjoyed the story! Did you like Hermione's dream?

Sweet Water: Wow, thanks so much!

Crystalline Lily: The rhyme didn't make sense; all right, all right. I won't write stupid rhymes again. Besides… I changed it already; hopefully it's better! Yeah, I agree with you too… I used to think most authors are crazy, but… they're not! 

Draco's Love: Glad you liked it!

Erythros: Thank you! And I'll be checking your story out soon!

s-d-g: Wow, thank you so much. I liked the first part too! I feel flattered… Hehe, thanks!

The Infallible Teller: Thanks so much dude! Oh yeah, Draco and Hermione are the BEST! THANK YOU!

_And all those other people who reviews my work: THANKS, THANKS, THANKS!_ Alright… I think you get the point :D 


	3. The Wrong Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise in this story. They belong to J.K Rowling.

Summary: When Mars, Jupiter and Neptune form a straight line somewhere in space, a tragic old love curse will fulfil its deadly prophecy in Hogwarts… Contains Draco and Harry's new 'discoveries'…

A/N: Alrighty… Chapter three at last… Sorry it took so long. I realised that it wasn't possible for Harry to become Head Boy after what happened in Book Five, is it? Oh well… *shrug* 

Chapter 3: The Wrong Kiss

The ringing sound of the bell signalled the end of Potions, but Hermione hardly noticed it. She was distracted. Not because of her continually whirling mind, but because of the dream. _Surely it was nothing_, she kept telling herself, but the familiar face of the woman kept appearing inside her head.

_Who was she?_

She felt a sharp nudge between her aching ribs and let out a painful cry. She looked up, and saw Harry, helping her get up unto her feet. She pulled away from him instinctively and walked out, as if on a trance. She could hear some muffled shouts behind her, but everything was so blurry…

Then she felt her shoulders stiffening as a firm hand gripped her. She turned around, her shiny brown eyes clouded with a strange mist. She felt like choking, like throwing up. She saw Harry's emerald eyes lit up with extreme concern and he began to shake her. 

"Hermione… Hermione…" she could hear his faint voice echoing in her mind. Her vision was becoming unclear again, but she didn't want to sleep… she didn't want to…

"HERMIONE!" Harry's voice sliced through her thoughts. Instantly, she felt as if her spine had snapped and her eyes flashed in surprise.

"Ha—Harry?" she asked uncertainly as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings once more.

Harry held her still, his muscular arms still clasped upon her shoulders. "Yes, Hermione," he breathed out, relieved. "What the hell happened?" he asked curiously as he backed away.

Hermione's fingers crept up to her forehead, soothing the throbbing pain inside it. "Harry, I don't know… I feel strange, sick… I don't know…" she answered helplessly. _What was happening to her?_

Harry grabbed her by the hand and led her into an empty classroom. Hermione just followed along, her body swaying weakly as she arrived. She could feel Ron's long strides behind her.

She felt better, her head was still filled with that dreary, dull pain, but she could focus more on things and her vision became clearer.

Harry eyed her with his enticing green eyes. "I think you should tell me what happened, Hermione," he said, folding his arms.

Hermione shook her head. "It was nothing, Harry," she answered.

Ron let out a grunt. "Sure it was nothing," he said. "You just happened to be a shivering and shaking madwoman when you're sleeping."

Hermione glared at him, feeling extremely annoyed. "For your information, Ron," she snapped bitterly. "There was probably something wrong with that Sleeping Potion."

Harry was still watching her. "There was nothing wrong with it, Hermione," he said with confidence. "Just tell us what you saw and we won't bug you again."

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not telling you anything," she said stubbornly. "And even if I _did see something; it was none of your business."_

She turned towards the door rapidly and banged it shut.

***

Draco was walking towards his Ancient Runes class; his chest still feeling odd. He rubbed it lightly, trying to ease the strange feeling that had surrounded his heart. Maybe he should go to the Hospital Wing to see what was wrong…

He could hear rapid footsteps behind him. He continued to walk, his heart beating faster and faster as he goes. He suddenly slowed down, almost running out of breath. _What is the matter with me?? His chest was hurting again, almost as though it was burning._

He felt lighter, and weak. His heart was still beating and pumping as fast as it could. He felt his vision decreasing with every breath he takes… _This is NOT normal… What the hell is happening??_

All he could hear now was the hurried footsteps that seem to be coming towards him. He started choking; he rubbed his chest furiously and hoping the pain would go away. But it didn't. He felt his throat close up. He couldn't breathe… 

Then suddenly, a hand pulled him up. He staggered to his feet, taking deep breaths at a time. He opened his eyes. It was blurry. His heart was beating slower and slower as he calmed down. He closed his eyes again, coughing lightly as his breathing returned to normal.

He could hear a soft voice calling him; it seemed so far away. He opened his eyes. And saw Hermione Granger. Out of all people, why oh why?

Draco pulled his hand out of Hermione's grasp quite roughly. He stared up at the light blue sky. Yes, everything is fine now… He looked back down at Hermione, who was staring at him worriedly. He flashed a frown at her, cleaning his robes.

"Oh gosh, Malfoy," she muttered. "What's the matter with you?"

"Why would you care?" Draco said as a reply.

Hermione crossed her arms. "I don't," she answered. "But I think you need to go to the Hospital Wing or something."

Draco relaxed; his breathing had certainly returned to normal. Then as he stared at Hermione, an idea sparkled inside his mind. In Potions, his heart had behaved oddly when he turned to look at Hermione… And now…

He scowled angrily. "Granger," he started, keeping his voice low. "What game are you playing at? Are you trying to kill me?" he said loudly.

Hermione stepped back, looking at him oddly. "What makes you get that stupid idea into your slimy little head, Malfoy?" she said heatedly, glaring at him.

Draco stared at her, annoyed. "Just admit it, Granger!" He was yelling now, but he didn't care. "You put some sort of hex on me so that I would suffocate whenever you're near me. That is just _sick_, Granger. _Sick._ I know you hate me, but that doesn't mean that you want me _dead!_" he shouted.

Hermione seemed to have regained her composure. "Actually, I _do want you dead, Malfoy," she said calmly. "But, let me assure you that I wouldn't _ever_ pull off a trick as _weird_ as this. __Ever." She looked at him, her eyes gleaming. _

Draco just glared at her, not believing anything she had just said. He was now late to class, just because of stupid Granger. He stood there, looking at her. 

His heart started to thump again, but differently this time. Draco gulped, shaking his head. He saw Hermione's light brown eyes watching him with concern. Her dark brown hair seemed to shine under the bright sun. He gasped, suddenly feeling something cold swept past him. 

Draco dropped his heavy, Ancient Runes book and surged forwards. He grabbed Hermione's smooth cheeks gently and felt her warm, soft lips touch his own. He stroked her hair, pushing his lips passionately against hers. He could feel her struggling, he fingers scratching his robes. He could hear her muffled sounds of distress. But he pressed on, grabbing her waist. Hermione's resistance died down. She melted into the kiss for a second, before she pushed him away from her, hard.

She was flushing, her cheeks a deep shadow of red. He couldn't tell whether she was angry or surprised. She just stood there, staring at him with furrowed eyebrows. Draco felt his lips tingling with pleasure. His head was spinning with anger and shame. He couldn't move, or speak. His head was now empty, just filled with the guilt and disgrace of what he had just done. _It wasn't me… It wasn't… What the hell did I do NOW??!!_

Hermione was shaking all over, with rage. She had just come to her senses. "YOU!" she screamed. "You're a f*cking bastard, you hear me? You—You're just—You're--" she stopped, quivering with remorse. 

Draco moved forwards, wanting to say something.

She backed away from him, looking terrified. "I swear," she said, her words dripping with venom. "I swear…I'm going to _kill_ you…" she muttered, her eyes filled with hatred. She rushed forwards, bringing her wet palms across. Before Draco could avoid what was coming, she slapped him, very hard, across his cheeks. Then she stormed away, hissing words under her breath.

Draco was left alone, shaking his head. This was the very first time he felt like he wanted to cry. What he did was just wrong, plain wrong. And he didn't know what made him kissed her… It really wasn't him… But yet he enjoyed it. _What's really happening to him? He wondered endlessly._

After a while, he shrugged. _That's two slaps for me in a day…_

***

A/N: Bad, bad Draco. But really, it wasn't his fault... Well not _entirely._

Next Chapter (You know the drill!):

Voldemort is working out a plan

He's hiding with his right-hand man

He knows about the curse

And Hermione's about to burst

So please review—and erm—give me a hand!

Alrighty! (I don't want ANY complaints about that rhyme, you hear me??) *chuckles* Just kidding, give me any criticisms you want! *smiles* Thanks for reading!


End file.
